Laila April
Laila April (ライラ・エイプリル) is a character in the anime and manga series Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits. Appearance Laila has shoulder-length pink hair tied in blue ribbons, and brown eyes. She wears a blue shirt under a white and orange jacket, also decorated with blue ribbons. She wears a short white skirt. Tied to one of her legs is a pink ribbon. She wears her yellow deck case on the other leg. Personality Laila is determined, and protective of her brother. She lives by a set of rules she made. She really likes to clean, getting as passionate about it as Zero the Burning is in battle. She also adores Eris. Biography Laila is the older sister of Rikuto April. She uses a Pentan deck, but isn't a skilled card battler. She often has to ask Rikuto to explain how cards work. When she and Rikuto were attacked by the Galaxy Triumviate, she called for a substitute card battler. However, she ended up battling against one of the members, and lost easily. Thus, Rikuto's space compass was stolen. After Rei returned the compass to them, Laila and Rikuto decided to join his crew, and they would search for the Ultimate Battle Spirits together. When they entered the Number One Starship, Laila was horrified by how messy it was. She quickly worked to get it clean. Eventually, the group met a space pirate named Eris and her crew. Laila had always been a big fan or Eris, so was very excited by this. Eris was also seeking the Ultimate Battle Spirits, and challenged Laila to try and find it first. On the planet Greensmoothie, where Laila and the others were vacationing, she was kidnapped and was going to be sacrificed to Bomber the god of darkness. This was because Maripoza, queen of the forest, was tricked into believing that Rei's group planned to destroy the forest. Laila was saved by Eris, and was very happy about it. Laila got into a fight with Rikuto when she was trying to clean up his mess, which led to Rikuto saying that she farted when she slept, to get back at her. Laila wanted to defeat Rikuto, and asked Rei to train her. After losing to all of Rei's decks, she wondered how Rei was so strong. Rei said she needed to focus her deck on one card she loved the most. Rikuto had been staying with Eris, and met Laila and the others again later. Finding out that Rikuto had told Eris about the farting thing made her furious, so she challenged Rikuto to a battle. Laila won, but both she and Rikuto's improved battle styles impressed the other. They seemed to have made peace, but started fighting over cleaning again soon after. After the space compass was stolen, Laila decided she wanted to become stronger. She joined Eris' crew on the Venus, and challenged Eris to a battle. She ultimately lost the match. However, Eris thought she was on the right track to becoming strong, as she once used a Pentan deck too. Laila decided to return back to Rei's ship after this. After the search for the Ultimate Battle Spirits ends, Rei returns Laila and Rikuto to earth. However, he returns a day later, inviting him to join them on a search for the Ultimate Battle Spirits. Both are happy to come along. Deck Pentan Deck Yellow Deck Blue Deck X-Rare Deck Battle Stats Trivia *She appears on the promo cards The Strongest Galaxy Ultimate Zero and Let's Cooking! * She is the first pentan-user character to win a full length battle on-screen Appearances Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits anime Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero (manga) Gallery 1 lailaapril.jpg Lailarescale.jpg 56.jpg 1234.jpg 89.jpg 78.jpg Zxcv.jpg !@.jpg !.jpg @.jpg ASDDFFFGGGG.jpg ZXZZXZXXZXZ.jpg laila_april_53935.jpg Navigation Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Female characters Category:Yellow card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:Blue card battlers